Power Source
by BlueVanillaDetective
Summary: What would happen if, during the scene on the roof in NATM 3, it was a cloudy night? And one of those interfering clouds covered up the moon? Would the exhibits-turned-wax-statues still survive? *Spoilers for NATM 3*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

Larry Daley stood on the rooftop, holding the tablet away from Sir Lancelot. His legs almost buckled from the sheer relief he was feeling. With this tablet, he could stop his friends from becoming wax statues forever. But first…

He looked up, expecting the moonlight to hit the tablet and bring his friends back to life.

Instead, what he saw almost made him drop it.

Clouds had covered the moon, blocking any source of light from hitting the tablet. At first, he refused to look down. He didn't want to see the green mold-like substance encrust the last of the golden tablet and destroy any hope of saving his friends' lives.

However, the suspense overpowered the dread, and he found himself looking down at the object in his arms.

What he saw, if possible, surprised him more than the clouds that had suddenly appeared in the sky.

_A golden light_ was seeping from his body into the tablet. Larry was so entranced by the sight that he failed to notice two pairs of eyes on him.

From the sidelines, Sir Lancelot watched, curious as to what was happening. No one told him that the tablet could do this!

At the same time, Nick glanced at his father worriedly. However, when he saw Teddy's fingers twitch, he decided not to interfere, since whatever his father was doing seemed to be working.

As his friends came back to the land of the living, the glow disappeared, and Larry felt drained of energy. He shrugged it off, since it was probably a result of staying up all night trying to help his friends, and joined Akhmenrah, Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila the Hun, Dexter, Nick, and Lancelot as they headed back to the British Museum of American History to say goodbye to Akhmenrah, retrieve Laa and head home.

* * *

The next day…

Larry had taken the blame for the malfunction of the exhibits at the nighttime event that had started all this, therefore giving McPhee his job back. Larry walked into the museum later that night, and made two stops: one at McPhee's office to return his keys, and then one at his locker to collect the remainder of his belongings.

As he walked out with his backpack, he stopped in mid-step. He thought he had heard a noise.

Even after all those years of working as a night guard, his heart was pounding…and come to think of it, so was his head. He wondered where the sudden headache came from.

Shaking his head to get rid of the annoying pain, he wondered if he should continue walking, since he remembered that he had to get home. He had been lucky enough to land a position as a history teacher at a local school, and that the salary would be a big help to Nick's college fund. He had to get some sleep so he could get to work on time.

Still, curiosity killed the cat, so he turned around, thanking his lucky stars that the museum was dark, since a blinding light would most definitely not help his headache. Nothing was out of place. He breathed a sigh of relief.

As he turned back around and took a step toward the exit, he suddenly felt light-headed and nauseous. Stumbling, he tripped over a corner of an exhibit. Unable to regain his balance, his head met the floor, and everything went black.

* * *

Please read and review! No flames, but constructive criticism or compliments will be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews, Javana, Oddments and Tweaks, and kaecdragon! A special shoutout goes to Oddments and Tweaks for saving me from my own stupidity! Please read and review! No flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

"Lawrence? Lawrence? Are you alright? Lawrence?" Someone was shaking him, sending waves of pain through his skull. Why was it so dark? _Oh, wait._

He opened his eyes, and closed them again, regretting the action immediately. Even though the museum had been dark before, it was now bathed in the light Larry had become accustomed during his former position as night guard.

"Lawrence? Wake up, I beg of you! Lawrence!" pleaded the voice, which was starting to sound more and more familiar. Adding to the familiarity was a monkey's screech. Not wanting to disappoint that voice, he mentally pushed away the pain, and opened his eyes. He then sat up, ignoring the dizziness and nausea that accompanied the action.

"What happened?" he asked a relieved Teddy, who, along with Dexter and Sacagawea, had been crouching next to him.

However, it was not Teddy who answered.

"We become alive again, for no apparent reason, and the first thing we see is you taking a siesta on the ground near the door, Gigantor!" exclaimed Jedediah, although to Larry's sensitive head, it seemed as if he were shouting. Eventually, the dizziness, nausea, and pain died down. As his vision came back, he saw that the cowboy and his Roman friend were standing on Dexter's head.

"Are you well, my liege?" asked Octavius quietly.

"I must have fainted. I didn't have time to eat, and I had a huge headache before, so…" Larry could tell none of his friends believed him, so he changed the subject.

"How are you guys even alive?" he asked, silently thanking the fact that no night guard had been hired yet to replace him, since the whole exhibits-living-at-night situation would be pretty hard to explain.

"We don't know," responded Teddy. "Nothing's been changed in the exhibits, besides the fact that Akhmenrah and the tablet are still in London."

"Hmm…," Larry wondered. _Wait a minute! How long have I been out?! _"Shoot! My teaching job starts tomorrow! What time is it?!" he asked frantically.

"It is 9 o'clock," informed Teddy. Then he caught on the first part of the sentence. "That's a noble profession, Lawrence−educating the youth of America."

"Thanks." Larry relaxed. _Good_. _I have plenty of time to make it to my bed and get to the school tomorrow. _

Then he looked around the museum. Most of the exhibits were happy to be alive again, but they also seemed a little sad. Was this about him not being a night guard anymore? He was touched by the idea.

"I guess I _could_ look over this place for one more night," said Larry. "Just until the new night guard comes in." _I'll just have a cup of coffee before getting to school. Or four. Why do I suddenly feel like a college student finishing a large paper the day before it's due?_

Everyone in the museum cheered, although they were all wondering the same thing: _Why were they still alive? How long would they remain this way?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews! Keep on reading and reviewing! No flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

One night of working as a substitute guard turned into two nights, two nights turned into a week, and a week turned into months. Larry functioned on very little sleep. He was teaching in the day, grading homework and papers in the late afternoon, and watching over the museum at night.

The exhibits were functioning normally, as if the tablet was still there. No one knew why, but they all cheerfully accepted it. The museum had yet to hire a new night guard, and Larry had stolen his keys back to make a copy before returning them to McPhee's office, thanking his lucky stars that McPhee didn't seem to notice.

He was getting used to staying up at night, although he didn't notice that the bags under his eyes were becoming more visible every day.

One day, Ms. Nicks, the principal of the school, called him to her office, to see how he was adjusting to the new job. Upon Larry's arrival, she eyed the bags under his eyes, as well as his wrinkled dress shirt and tie. She asked with concern, "Have you been sleeping well, Mr. Daley?"

Not feeling his exhaustion thanks to a cup of espresso, Larry frowned and replied, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Ms. Nicks noted that he didn't even seem to notice his own physical appearance. She weighed the pros and cons, and made a decision.

"Mr. Daley, I am putting you on paid vacation for a week. You should use it wisely and get some rest. I do not want those bags under your eyes to still be there when you get back. Is that understood?" She asked, making it clear with her tone that this was not a suggestion.

"Yes, ma'am," Larry replied meekly. Even through his hyper state, he was NOT going to argue with the boss.

"Good. You are dismissed," said the principal as she looked down to continue reading her agenda for the week.

* * *

After teaching and grading reports and tests, Larry walked out of the school. It was nighttime, so he was approaching the museum for his unpaid night guard shift. As he waited for the exhibits to wake up, the caffeine wore off, and he crashed, falling asleep on a bench near the miniature dioramas of Romans and cowboys.

_Blinking as he woke up, Larry looked around. Huh?_

_He seemed to be in the British museum, in the Ancient Egypt exhibit. He glanced at a nearby calendar, which…showed the date of him fainting in the museum?_

_His mind ignored that fact, in favor of a more pressing issue. If he __**was**__ in the British London, where was…_

_Aha! There he was! Akhmenrah and his parents were staring at the tablet, seemingly unaware of Larry's presence. The tablet appeared to be functioning properly, since all of the_ _exhibits were still alive. However, it was glowing with a golden light, which seemed to puzzle the royal family._

_Where had Larry seen that light before? Before he could figure it out, a voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_Mother, father, has this happened before?" Akhmenrah asked._

"_No, but I remember a prophecy about this. I believe it had something to do with…what did you call him? Ah…the Guardian of Brooklyn," said his father, Merenkahre, who had the tablet created. "I wonder…does the tablet have any effect on this place known as Brooklyn?"_

"_Just what is happening in Brooklyn, Larry?" Akhmenrah wondered, gazing at the tablet worriedly._

Before he could answer, Larry woke up. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed Dexter with a crumpled paper ball in one of his hands. It seemed that the mischievous monkey was planning a rude wake-up call for the substitute night guard. However, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"I have to go to London," he decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Read and review! No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

After that dramatic statement, he made a phone call to the Smithsonian, praying that the same situation with the impossibly alive wax statues applied to other museums.

"Hello?" asked a female voice.

"Hey, Amelia?" Larry said nervously, his stomach full of butterflies (as always) at the sound of her voice.

"Mr. Daley! How have you been?" asked Amelia Earhart, the first female to fly across the Atlantic.

"I'm fine. Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, sport! What do you need?"

* * *

Four hours later, Larry felt as if he went back in time, as he stepped to the door to the British museum. Except this time, he was alone, since Nicky was at his ex-wife's house for the night. The door was unlocked, and he stepped in to see a blond knight riding a dinosaur.

"Oh, it's you!" said Lancelot. "Sit, Trixie."

The triceratops obeyed, and he slipped off to greet Larry.

Just then, a blond British woman ran in, out of breath. "Stop using Trixie as a race car, Lancelot! You'll break all of the antique china and pottery!"

"Tilly," Larry greeted, as he stepped forward. He still felt awkward, knowing that his look-a-like and this woman had a thing. "How's your job going?"

"You were right," she grinned. "This is an awesome job. Did you bring your friend with you?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, no," answered Larry, glad that Laa was back home. "But can I see Akhmenrah and his parents? It's urgent."

"Sure," said Tilly, disappointed. "I'm sure you know where they're at." Just then, Lancelot had hopped back on Trixie, and went off to cause more mayhem. Successfully distracted, the female night guard ran off to resume her quest of making sure that the exhibits remained intact throughout the night.

Larry made his way to the ancient Egyptian exhibit, noting that Akhmenrah and his parents looked pretty much the same from his dream the other night.

Akhmenrah seemed surprised that Larry was there. "Trouble in Brooklyn?" he inquired.

"Oh, no," replied Larry. "Everyone's fine, although they miss you."

"How is that possible?" frowned Akhmenrah. "I thought only the tablet allowed them to live."

"Yeah, see, about that…" Larry explained the situation to the royal family, starting from the beginning, with what happened on the rooftop.

Merenkahre stepped forward. "Guardian of Brooklyn," he began. "When this tablet was made many millennia ago, a prophecy was unraveled. The prophecy foretold that this would happen. When your life force connected with the tablet, the tablet gave you some of its powers as well, which you have used to stretch across the entire land mass of America. That is how your friends are alive. However, the tablet needed an energy source, and when the light from the moon ceased to exist as an option, it took energy from the closest source, which was you."

"Me? That's why I've been getting headaches and feeling more tired than I should be?" Larry asked. "Is there any way to stop this from happening?"

Akhmenrah looked at his father hopefully. Although he was glad to hear that his friends in Brooklyn were alive, he didn't want the night guard to suffer.

Merenkahre shook his head. "It is possible, but your friends will return to their wax forms, and they will not be able to live."

"No," said Larry. "I can't do that. What can I do to stop myself from having the bad effects, but still keep them alive?"

Merenkahre tilted his head, bringing out a small chest heavily decorated with jewels. "There _is_one thing. Here is an amulet which will allow you to do that. You must, however, keep it on you, for it to be effective."

Larry took the amulet gratefully. "Thank you," he said, bowing to the royal family. "Goodbye, Akhmenrah."

"Farewell, Larry, Guardian of Brooklyn," said Akhmenrah.

* * *

Larry walked out of the museum, back to where Amelia was waiting with her red plane. "Thanks for giving me a ride," he said calmly, despite his nerves acting up in Amelia's presence. The last time they were in the dark, next to her plane, they had said their goodbyes in a…special…way.

"Yeah, it was great to make that trip across the Atlantic again," she mused. Then...

"Oh, come here!" she cried, and grabbed him by the tie, sealing his lips with a kiss. Then, she made her way into the cockpit. "If we want to get you back in time, Mr. Daley, we should get going now."

Larry smiled, still dazed from the kiss. He had forgotten how spontaneous Amelia could be.


	5. Chapter 5

For those who were a little confused as to how people like Amelia are still alive, in Chapter 4 it says that Larry's powers kind of spans across North America, which includes New York and Washington D.C.

Read and review! No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

As soon as they landed, Amelia and Larry kissed again. Larry felt a sense of déjà vu as he remembered the time a few years ago, when they had kissed. They had been certain they would never see each other again. He was glad that the situation was different this time. Eventually, they pulled apart.

"Still the smooth operator, I see. Well, let me know when you want some company or some help again, and I will be there in a jiffy!" She yelled, grinning as she climbed back into her Lockheed Vega so she could make it back to the Smithsonian before the sun rose.

Larry stood there and waved as he watched the plane disappear into the night sky. Then he turned back towards the entrance to the New York museum, where his friends were (unsuccessfully) pretending that they hadn't seen the kiss. He sighed, knowing that he had some explaining to do.

* * *

As Amelia arrived at the National Air and Space Museum, she noticed something was…off.

She approached her old friend, Charles Lindbergh, as he scrubbed furiously at his plane. "Lindy! Is everything alright?"

As he turned around, she saw his worried expression. "There have been rumors that Kahmunrah is returning from the depths of evil once again. If they turn out to be true, what are we going to do?"

Amelia gave him a brave smile, full of lust for danger and adventure. "It looks like I'll have to call Mr. Daley."

Larry had just finished telling Teddy, Sacagawea, Dexter, Jedediah, and Octavius what had happened.

"Aha! So you finally admit it! You and that gal are a couple!" exclaimed Jedediah.

"Seriously?_ That's _what you got out of the whole story?" asked Larry, unimpressed by Jedediah's one-track mind.

"You must protect that amulet, Lawrence," said Teddy seriously. "If it falls into the wrong hands, you will be forced to make a difficult choice between your life and ours."

"But you know I'll always pick your lives over mine!" protested Larry.

"While that is honorable, my liege, we have no wish for you to make that decision," said Octavius. Sacagawea, Dexter, and everyone else nodded to show their agreement.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure it won't come to that," Larry said with determination.

* * *

Just then, the phone rang. Curious as to who would be calling this late, Larry picked it up.

"Hello? What's wrong, Amelia?" he asked, worried at the excitement in her voice. That usually meant danger was around the corner.

Teddy, Sacagawea, Dexter, Octavius, and Jedediah were curious, and now listening to Larry's side of the conversation.

"What? Kahmunrah? Again? Aww…that guy just doesn't quit," Larry grumbled, an annoyed look on his face.

The group of Brooklyn museum exhibits exchanged worried looks._ That_ didn't sound good.

"All right. Come and pick me up tomorrow, and we'll tell Akhmenrah about this…what?" Larry was brought out of the conversation by Dexter, who was tugging on his pants.

"We are coming with you. It's the least we can do, for your willingness to sacrifice your life for ours," said Sacagawea. The others nodded in agreement.

Larry was about to say no, when he saw the stubbornness in their faces. They weren't going to let him go unless they could come too. Sighing inwardly, he forced a tired smile on his face. "Got that, Amelia? All of us are going on a trip to London then to New York tomorrow," he said as everyone in the museum cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Read and review! No flames, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

The next night, Larry glanced back from the cockpit, where he was seated as Amelia's co-pilot. It wasn't because he knew how to fly a plane, but he was the one who would be the most familiar with piloting such a modern way of transportation. Not that Amelia, of all people, needed his help, but it was nice to see her again so soon, even if the circumstances were less than desirable.

He glanced back toward the main body of the plane. Dexter seemed comfortable, while Laa, who was tagging along, had his face pressed up to the window in wonder.

In the middle section, Teddy was getting used to being on a plane-they had existed during his time, but he had forgotten what being in one was like. Next to him, Sacagawea was eying her surroundings curiously, as she had never been in a plane…well, really ANY transportation vehicle before.

Jedediah and Octavius were on the other side of the plane, and watching the cars on the ground turn into ant-like objects. "Ha! Now they are about our size!" said Jedediah.

Octavius decided not to tell him that the modern versions of chariots were probably their regular size, just further away. He didn't want to spoil his best friend's fun.

When they landed above the British museum, Sacagawea and Laa looked relieved to be on ground again, even if it was for a short amount of time.

* * *

As the team walked in through the doors, they saw Tilly trying to calm Trixie down, while Lancelot was practicing his swordsmanship with another knight.

As Tilly turned at the sound of the door opening, she gasped at the sight of Laa. She ran to him, and they hugged for a long time…which got a little awkward for Larry. After a few minutes, he started clearing his throat, hoping to remind Tilly that she and Laa weren't the only ones in the room.

Eventually, Tilly got the hint broke from the embrace and turned to Amelia. "Who's this?" she asked, eying the museum exhibit curiously.

"Amelia Earhart, first female pilot to fly solo across the Atlantic," she said proudly, with her hands on her hips.

Tilly merely whistled. "Wow, that's impressive."

Amelia smiled back at her. "I like your moxie," she said. Then she glanced at Larry, as if to ask, _What's going on between Laa and Tilly?_

Larry shook his head. He couldn't even begin to try to understand their weird relationship.

"So what are you all here for?" asked Tilly.

"We need to see Akhmenrah," answered Larry.

"It concerns his brother," elaborated Octavius, although this was unhelpful to Tilly and Lancelot.

By now, Lancelot was curious, and he joined Tilly as they followed Larry and the New York exhibits to the ancient Egypt hall.

"Akhmenrah!" said Larry. "We need your help."

"Who is we?" the former Egyptian pharaoh asked as he stepped out of his coffin. Then he caught sight of his friends and gaped. "I knew you told us about their current state, but to bring them here…!"

After the introductions and greetings went around, Larry got down to business. "Amelia told me that something's happening in the Smithsonian with your brother."

Amelia continued, "The entrance to the underworld's been glowing, and many of the villains in the museum have been disappearing at night. Many of us believe that Kahmunrah has returned from the underworld somehow, and we are worried he will try to conquer Earth again. Will you help us?"

Akhmunrah turned to his parents, who had climbed out of their coffins while Amelia was talking. His parents nodded their permission for him to join them, and his father fixed his eyes on Larry.

"Guardian of Brooklyn. When the time is correct, you will know what to do with your amulet," said Merenkahre.

Larry nodded. _Thanks for __**that **__cryptic piece of advice._

Tilly and Lancelot joined them. "You are not going anywhere with an exhibit I'm responsible for, unless you take me along," said Tilly, who may or may not have had an ulterior motive, evident by the glances she snuck at Laa.

"And you may need protection in the form of a knight in shining armor," added Lancelot, his arrogance obvious as always.

Larry sighed, and nodded, thankful they had a lot of the night left to defeat Kahmunrah and return all of the exhibits to their proper places. He suspected that Lancelot and Tilly would come even if he said no, anyway. He just hoped that there was room in the airplane, and that Tilly and the exhibits from the London museum didn't get airsick…


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, EgyptianAngel, DancingKitKat, and keacdragon for reviewing these last few chapters! You guys are the best. And no, DancingKitKat, I did not know that interesting fact.

Read and review! No flames, please. This goes for everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night of the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

Everyone was positioned pretty much the same as before in the plane. However…

Tilly was now next to Laa, and she was updating him on everything that had happened since she had last seen him. Laa stared at her, partly in admiration, and partly because he could barely understand a word she was saying.

Lancelot was marveling at this "iron bird" that was magically transporting them to their destination. He left his fingerprints on everything that shined and looked like metal.

Akhmenrah stared ahead toward the cockpit, his hands clenched to the seat's armrest. He had never been in a plane before, and he was nervous−not because Amelia was the pilot, but because he had never traveled with the use of air.

Larry had suspected that this would be the case, so he told Amelia he would ride with the others instead of in the cockpit this time.

Larry reassured Akhmenrah for the hundredth time. "It will be fine. I've ridden the plane several times, and I haven't been in a crash."

He subtly knocked on his wooden armrest, hoping he hadn't jinxed them all with that statement.

"Besides," he continued as if he hadn't done anything, "didn't you ride this plane from the Smithsonian to the New York museum?"

Akhmenrah raised an eyebrow, the rest of his expression concealed after centuries of practice. "Yes, but that was to go home, not to my evil brother."

"True..." conceded Larry. Then he had another thought, and he fingered his amulet. "Do you know what your father meant by that cryptic piece of advice he gave me?"

"No," said Akhmenrah after a moment's pause, his quick mind recollecting that moment. "I suppose you will find out soon enough."

"Thanks," muttered Larry, half-sarcastic, half-sincere. He knew the young pharaoh was telling the truth, although it was unhelpful.

Just then, Larry felt the plane touch down, and he looked out the window to see the Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum.

* * *

"Lindy!" cried Amelia, walking into the museum. "Has anything changed since I was gone?"

Charles Lindbergh turned. "Amelia!" His face brightened at the sight of his friend, then dimmed as he remembered the current situation. "You might want to see for yourself…" he murmured as he pointed towards the history museum.

"That bad, huh? Come on, then," said Amelia, she and Larry taking the lead. The group walked past her old flying buddy, none of them noticing his eyes changing color

As Larry stepped into the history museum and walked toward the entrance to the underworld, he could see what Amelia meant. Most of the exhibits were there, but a few of the more sinister ones weren't. The absences of Napoleon, Ivan the Terrible, and Al Capone were very noticeable.

Dexter noticed that there was something odd about the exhibits that _were_ there. He made a few screeches, but other than a few glances from the group in his direction, he was ignored. Dexter grumbled internally. If only humans could understand animal speech…

Larry was brought out of his inner musings when he bumped into a door. Specifically, the entrance to the underworld, which was now open.

"Well…this can't be good," commented Teddy, as the others, rendered speechless by the horrific sight, nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

To EgyptianAngel, DancingKitKat, and keacdragon: Thank you for your reviews!

Read and review, but no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

Just then, Larry heard a crash from one of the wings in the museum. Exchanging looks, the rest of the group followed Larry and ran towards the source of the noise.

As they arrived at the exhibit, they heard a low, grumpy voice grumbling, "Stay away from my can, you freaks!"

Crouching near the doorway, they saw Oscar the Grouch, somehow manipulating the lid of his trash can like a Frisbee to hit some wax statues approaching his home. "Take that! And that!"

Larry wondered why the Sesame Street character was injuring the other exhibits. He quietly snuck in. and, upon taking a closer look, he almost tripped over his own legs in his haste to get back to the rest of the group.

"There's something wrong with their eyes," he whispered, glancing back to make sure that the preoccupied museum exhibits weren't watching them. "I think there's something controlling them, 'cuz they look like they're zombies."

The others looked at him in disbelief, but Dexter screeched to show that he knew what he was talking about. Larry was relieved at the reassurance that he wasn't crazy, but…

He turned, and his fears were confirmed. The noise had attracted the attention of the zombie-like wax statues, and they moved to come after them.

"Run!" said Amelia, grabbing Larry's hand and pulling him alongside her. At the speed they were going, Larry felt like he could outrun Amelia's plane.

_Man, they sure run fast for mind-controlled zombies, __he thought as he looked behind him_before disappearing around the corner. Somewhere in the distance, he heard Oscar shouting, "Yeah, you better run!"

* * *

"I think we're safe," breathed Amelia, as she slowed down. The others took in their surroundings. They were in the museum of natural history. The zombie-like mind control didn't seem to affect the animals, who carried on their nightly routine as usual.

"Not for long," said Sacagawea, pointing to Kahmunrah, who was riding an elephant like a royal Indian raja. Miraculously, he didn't notice the group before Larry pulled them behind a group of trees.

Kahmunrah's "generals", Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon Bonaparte, were riding on horses behind him, stifling yawns and rubbing at their eyes.

Kahmunrah continued his speech, not noticing their boredom. "And there can only be one reason as to why we are alive. It is the gods' will! They want us to succeed in our quest to take over the world!"

The generals cheered, mostly because the long lecture was over. Kahmunrah took this as a cheer for his excellent rhetoric, and he smiled, satisfied with his ability to motivate his men.

"Seriously? He wants to take over the world, again?" muttered Jedediah as he rolled his eyes. Octavius looked at him in concern. Jedediah had gotten over most of the whole trapped-in-an-hourglass thing. Now he was more annoyed and angry at the evil mastermind for "picking on the little man."

"We have to stop him, Lawrence," hissed Teddy as Amelia nodded vigorously in agreement.

Unfortunately, the cheers of the generals had died down by then, and Kahmunrah heard Teddy's comment. "Who's there? Reveal yourselves!"

Reluctantly, the group members stepped out. There was no point in staying hidden, since Kahmunrah would storm into the grove of trees anyway.

The evil pharoah's eyes zeroed in on Larry and Akhmunrah. "Guardian of Brooklyn! How dare you try to interfere with the gods' wishes!"

Then he noticed Akhmenrah. "And my brother! It would be my pleasure to finish off Mother and Father's favorite son. Seize them!" he commanded his generals.

Larry cursed inwardly. What was it with people talking too loud and the evil masterminds hearing them? He thought this only happened in movies…

"Let's go!" He yelled to the members of his group. He grabbed Amelia's hand and sprinted out the doors of the museum of natural history.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your reviews, EgyptianAngel, DancingKitKat, guardian of art and bravery, and keacdragon!

Everyone: Read and review, but no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

Lancelot wanted to stay behind, since he was confident that he could defeat them. However, he was forced to change his plans as Tilly grabbed him by the ear and started running, surprisingly keeping up with Larry and Amelia at the front of the group.

When they looked at her questioningly, she explained, "Fitness training is required in Britain for guard duty." Larry and Amelia took her word for it, and kept running, putting as much distance between them and the bad guys as much as possible. Eventually, Tilly let go of Lancelot's ear, since by now he had gotten the memo of what they were doing.

Eventually, most of them had to regain their breaths, so they slowed down to a stop after Larry made sure that Kahmunrah and his generals weren't in the vicinity. Sighing in relief, Larry took in his surroundings. They were at the Lincoln Memorial, although the big guy himself was missing. Larry decided to do a quick head count.

Jedediah and Octavius were there, having ridden on Dexter's back since they didn't want to be left behind and Dexter was quick and nimble. And Amelia, Tilly, Laa, Sacagawea, Teddy, and Akhmenrah were there...

"Is this…?" asked Teddy, wondering if this memorial was built for whom he thought it was.

"Yes," said Amelia, who did not understand the reverence he held for "Honest Abe". "This is President Lincoln's chair."

Larry racked his brains. Who was he missing? His eyes caught a glint of metal, a reflection of moonlight off the side of a lamp post.

Shining metal…shining armor…knight in shining armor…knight!

Larry whirled around, now facing the group with wide eyes. "Guys! Where's Lancelot?"

By then, everyone was freaking out, their heads swiveling frantically as they looked for their missing friend. Tilly started hyperventilating, since she lost her charge to the evil Kahmunrah. Forcing himself to calm down, Larry tried his best to reassure her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's just fine, fighting Kahmunrah's three stooges and having the time of his life. We'll find him again."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kahmunrah's throne room…

"My generals! What have you brought me?" asked Kahmunrah, his surprise causing him to step down from his makeshift throne.

"A prisoner," said Napoleon, gesturing to Lancelot, who was struggling to get out of the arms of Ivan the Terrible and of Al Capone.

"What is this nonsense?" protested the knight from the Camelot era. "Who are you, and why are you wearing a gown?"

The generals burst into snickers at that last comment. Luckily for them, Kahmunrah didn't hear them since he was yelling at Lancelot.

"This is NOT a gown! It is the outfit worn by Egyptian royalty! I am the son of Merenkahre, and I will bring the world to its knees!"

"Royalty? You dress nothing like royalty," scoffed Lancelot, remembering King Arthur's outfit as he addressed the Knights of the Round Table.

Kahmunrah fumed, and turned to his generals. "Why did you bring me this, this…rude talking trash can? Did you think I liked all shiny things?"

None of the generals decided to point the mound of gold and jewels behind his throne. Ivan the Terrible stepped up, and said, "I believe he will be of great use as a soldier. He has his armor, and he is a swordsmaster."

Kahmunrah looked at the knight, and stroked his (imaginary) beard, thinking the proposal over. "Excellent idea. It was smart of me to reuse you as a general."

He brought out an amulet from his robe. However, this one, unlike Larry's, radiated an evil dark green color. "Now, look into this light."

Lancelot tried to look away, but some supernatural force wouldn't let him. A few minutes later, he was under Kahmunrah's evil spell.

"Now, my soldier! You will finish off the Guardian of Brooklyn and his friends," commanded Kahmunrah, smirking evilly at the thought of the knight finishing off the night guard and Akhmenrah.

"As you wish, my king," Lancelot said as he kneeled. Looking up, his eyes swirled with an evil shade of green before returning to their original color.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reviewing, guardian of art and bravery, keacdragon, DancingKitKat, and EgyptianAngel!

Wow! Thanks to my readers, this story has over 2000 views!

Continue reading and reviewing, but no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

After barely managing to stop Tilly from fainting, and killing him for dragging Lancelot to this whole mess, Larry and the others decided to look for the knight, hoping that Kahmunrah and his generals hadn't gotten their hands on him yet.

Amelia and Larry took up the lead once again, while Teddy, Tilly, and Laa took up the back, watching out for suspicious activity behind them. Sacagawea, Dexter, Jedediah, and Octavius were in the middle, but they were also hypervigilant, keeping an eye out for trouble.

Reaching the American history museum again, they cautiously stepped in and Amelia led the way to the exhibit on weapons. Larry was glad that the zombies hadn't raided the arsenal yet. Keeping quiet in case their enemies were nearby, he motioned to the others, tilting his head to the displays.

Thankfully, the others caught on, and some of them picked up weapons. Larry had a sword, Akhmenrah a pair of throwing knives, Laa a stone club, Teddy a rifle, and Sacagawea a bow and some arrows. Dexter, Jedediah, and Octavius wouldn't be able to handle any of the weapons. Amelia and Tilly opted out of having weapons, because Amelia claimed she knew a few moves of baritsu, and Tilly…well, Larry was sure Tilly could take care of herself, casting a discreet glance toward her night guard's flashlight and taser.

Akhmenrah had just picked up the second part of his weapon when he heard a "whoosh" as an arrow flew past his ear.

* * *

_Wait. Didn't_ _Sacagawea have the bow and arrow? _

His head whipped toward the Native American, who motioned to the doorway. Following her gaze, he and the others saw that a few mind-controlled wax zombies led by Amelia's friend Charles Lindbergh were trying to get in. Sacagawea's arrow had narrowly missed him by inches.

"Lindy?" asked Amelia in surprise. "There's something off about you…did you change your hair?"

"Ms. Earhart, I believe that he's been brainwashed," said Teddy, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Lindy? Is that true?" asked Amelia, not wanting to believe the ex-president's words. She didn't want to believe that her close friend was now her enemy.

In response, he stiffly made his way towards her, followed by his comrades as they tried to get to the members of the group, who were crowding closer and closer together.

Larry managed to temporarily slice "Lindy" in half, making an opening for them to squeeze through and escape. After they made their way out of the arsenal, Larry looked back to see the two halves of the wax statue melt back together, so that Lindy didn't look like he had been injured at all. Part of him was relieved he hadn't seriously injured Amelia's friend, but now he was also wondering whether he would be able to defeat the evil museum exhibits in the future.

Larry and Teddy closed the doors to the arsenal behind them. Larry grabbed his trusty flashlight and wedged it in the door handle, effectively trapping their enemies in that room.

"That was close, Gigantor," said Jedediah, pulling off his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"It seems that it is practically impossible to defeat those beings," agreed Octavius.

Larry took in the upset expression on Amelia's face. The others ignored them as he gently asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded determinedly, her mouth set in an angry frown. "That wet blanket's going to get an earful from getting involved in this bearcat's beeswax!"

Larry wasn't entirely sure what she just said, but judging from the look on her face and the anger in her voice, she was feeling better.

Just then, the group heard the familiar clack of horse's hooves on the hallway floor. Larry's head wheeled around, trying to find a good hiding place, but the only room in this hallway was…the one they had just barricaded from the outside. _Of course._

There wasn't any more time to look for another hiding spot, because just then, the horse and its rider came into view.

It was Lancelot.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, guardian of art and bravery, keacdragon, DancingKitKat, and EgyptianAngel, for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

"Lancelot?!" Tilly exclaimed happily, the rest of the group just as shocked as she was. "Where have you been?"

Dexter stared at the blond knight. Something was off about him… Dexter remembered feeling the same way when he saw Amelia's friend the first time.

None of the humans in the group noticed the knight subtly pulling his sword out of his sheath. Dexter's eyes widened and he made a loud screech, surprising Larry so much that he jumped back just in time to avoid the sword swinging at him, courtesy of Lancelot.

"Lancelot! What are you doing?" asked Tilly.

"I must serve my king," muttered Lancelot in a monotone.

"And who is your king?" asked Larry.

"Kahmunrah. And he has ordered me to finish you off!" declared Lancelot, heading for the Guardian of Brooklyn again.

Larry shouted, "Look at his eyes!" and moved away as he ducked out of the sword's path. The game of cat and mouse ended when he found himself trapped between Lancelot and a wall. His friends tried to help him, but they couldn't risk hurting Larry or Lancelot, despite the latter being brainwashed. He was still their friend. Also, Tilly would probably cause them severe bodily harm if they tried anything on her charge, even if he was evil.

Larry pulled out his own sword, using it to stop Lancelot's from getting closer to his neck. They were in a tense gridlock until Larry kicked Lancelot in the shin, forgetting for a moment that most of the knight was covered in armor. However, the impact of the night guard's steel-toed boots on that armor stunned the knight, long enough for Larry to slip out and for the group to make a run for it.

Once the knight recovered, however, he leaped on his horse and galloped after them. However, Jedediah and Octavius had managed to pull a piece of string a few inches off the ground and looped its ends around a potted plant and a table leg. The horse had seen it, but Lance had not. The horse skidded to a stop, throwing Lancelot onto the floor, causing him to hit his head and pass out.

The group crowded around the unconscious figure. "No wonder Kahmunrah and his generals have stopped pursuing us," Teddy murmured grimly.

"Yeah," said Larry, matching the ex-president's tone. "He had Lancelot do his dirty work for him."

They left Lancelot tied up in a closet, using the rope that Jedediah and Octavius provided. When Larry opened his mouth to ask why they had it, Octavius shook his head. "Trust me, my liege, you do not want to know." Larry looked at Jedediah's innocent expression and silently agreed with Octavius.

As they left the closet, Larry wondered if he was forgetting something. Then he shook off the thought as Sacagawea opened her mouth to speak.

"Larry," said Sacagawea. "Lancelot told us that you, and most likely Akhmenrah, were his targets. What if others come and try to harm you again?"

"Then we'll be ready," said Larry, holding up his sword and motioning to the others' weapons. Akhmenrah nodded in agreement. He didn't appear upset at all about going up against his brother, although inside, his emotions were in a turmoil.

Akhmenrah forced himself to forget his worries as he followed the group in their journey to confront Kahmunrah. His brother was going to pay for using their friend against them.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your reviews, The Hopeful, keacdragon, DancingKitKat, and EgyptianAngel! (And to EgyptianAngel, sorry…you may have to wait a few more chapters. But it will happen.)

I'm having a little bit of writer's block. Is there anything specific that you guys want to happen in this story (besides EgyptianAngel's idea)? I'm open to suggestions, depending on if I think I can fit it into the story, and I will give you credit for your idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

As Larry and his team stormed down to Kahmunrah's old throne room, he was surprised by the lack of mind-controlled wax statues coming to get them.

_Maybe Kahmunrah only sent Lancelot, assuming he would be enough,_ a voice in his head suggested hopefully.

Unfortunately, just then, a small group of said mind-controlled wax statues appeared at the other end of the hallway. They were searching for something or someone, but they hadn't noticed the intruders yet.

_Or maybe you just need to shut up, so you don't jinx us on our mission, _he told the voice. He looked around, wondering if there was a way to avoid confrontation.

_Of course not. _The "zombies," led this time by a mind-controlled General Custer, spotted them and started heading towards them.

Steeling himself, Larry whispered to the others. "Prepare to fight." He would be of no help to his friends if he panicked and acted impulsively.

Then Larry and the group charged. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened with the others, since he was lost in his own battles. He only caught glimpses of his friends. At one point, Sacagawea shot an arrow at Custer. At another, Amelia was showing her enemy a mean left hook.

Knowing from experience that they couldn't kill them, Larry and his team managed to hold them off and trap them into another room. Larry did another head count, feeling uneasy as he remembered what had happened with the first one.

As he finished, he sighed in relief. No one had been taken this time, so that was good. However, the bad news was that although Akhmenrah still had his knives and Laa his stone club, Teddy was down to one last set of bullets, and Sacagawea was down to her last two arrows.

He motioned for Laa and Tilly to take positions in the back of the group. He and Amelia stayed in front, while Akhmenrah, Laa, and Jedediah and Octavius on Dexter surrounded the almost defenseless Sacagawea and Teddy. As everyone settled in their positions, they trudged on, more determined to confront Kahmunrah and save their friends.

* * *

Larry sighed, his frustration and anger evident in that exhalation of air. Amelia noticed this, and murmured to him, "What's eating at you?"

"What?" asked Larry, jerking out of his thoughts. "Oh…yeah, I guess I'm just tired of Kahmunrah trying to take over the world by going after Akhmenrah and me, and using Lancelot to do it. I mean, I know Akh's a pharaoh, but why me? I'm not special. I'm just a night guard from Brooklyn, who works two jobs a day and barely gets enough sleep."

Amelia stopped him right there. "Now that's a whole bunch of baloney! Sure, you look like you may need a good cup of joe now and then, but you're no rag-a-muffin! You've gotta lay off on yourself. You are more special than you think."

"Agreed," said Teddy, hearing the tail end of the conversation. "Lawrence, I think Akhmenrah and I can agree that you were one of the few night guards who learned how to tame Rex and the others so quickly." Akhmenrah nodded.

Teddy continued. "And you gave the courage to start talking to Sacagawea, which I will always be thankful for."

"Yeah, Gigantor! You solved the feud between my boys and the Romans, and you helped me meet my best friend!" said Jedediah, indicating to Octavius.

"And you introduced me to Laa," said a beaming Tilly. "How can I not be grateful for that? And we'll get Lance back on our side. Don't worry."

Dexter screeched in agreement to all of these proclamations. Larry felt a small smile creep on his face. He was grateful that he had such amazing friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for your reviews, EgyptianAngel and DancingKitKat (and thanks…I try)!

Wow! Over 3000 views…thanks to all of my readers! Keep reading and reviewing (but no flames, please)!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

The group passed the last leg of the journey in relative silence, without any disturbances from their enemies. Larry just couldn't believe their luck. _Maybe this is karma for all of the bad things that happened so far?_

In a way, Larry was sort of glad that they were already near Kahmunrah's throne room. That pep talk, although appreciated, would have made the journey somewhat awkward afterwards. However, he was a little uneasy−if there were no fights, it was likely that Kahmunrah or someone on his side was up to something.

Now, he was in standard eavesdropping position, the others crowded behind him. Everyone's ears were glued to the door to Kahmunrah's throne room.

"That Guardian of Brooklyn is such a nuisance. Oh, well. Once Lancelot brings him and my brother, the favorite son, to me, I will make sure he regrets stopping me the first time, since now it seems obvious that my plan of world domination has been set in fate and approved by the gods," said Kahmunrah. Larry guessed that he was once again lecturing his generals.

"Are you certain about that?" asked the superstitious Ivan the Terrible. He feared that if Kahmunrah was wrong, the gods would actually be against them.

"Well, we're alive, aren't we?" retorted Kahmunrah. Then he resumed his all-important speech.

"And the Guardian can't stop me now. He has no special powers, and most of the museum pieces are after him, my brother, and their friends," the evil mastermind continued.

Larry felt a stab of doubt. _Could he stop Kahmunrah?_ His fingers crept silently toward the base of his neck, where his amulet rested.

Suddenly, a voice on their side of the door spoke up. "What's this? It appears to be a group of eavesdroppers."

Everyone in the group jumped at the familiar voice, and Larry slowly turned around. He knew who the familiar voice belonged to.

It was Lancelot.

"You! How did you get out of that closet?" Amelia asked.

"A word of advice: When tying up your enemy, take away any cutting implements," said Lancelot, waving his sword.

Larry and Dexter face-palmed. _That _was what Larry had forgotten.

* * *

Is there anything you, my readers, want in the storyline before the inevitable Akhmenrah vs. Kahmunrah fight (EgyptianAngel's idea)?


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing, EgyptianAngel, keacdragon, and DancingKitKat! Thanks to EgyptianAngel and DancingKitKat for your ideas, which I sort of combined. Hope this chapter meets your expectations!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

"Proceed forward," ordered Lancelot, pointing his sword at Laa and Tilly, who were at the back of the group. "And no one gets hurt."

The group obeyed, having no choice if they wanted the Neanderthal and the female night guard alive. They walked through the doors of the throne room. Kahmunrah turned with a malicious smile, motioning to his guards to remove the intruders' weapons. However, unknown to the others, Akhmenrah had anticipated this and had discreetly hidden his weapons in his robes before entering the room.

"Ahh, Guardian of Brooklyn. I was wondering what was taking the knight so long. Now, you will answer my questions honestly. Have you come to stop me from my plan of world domination?"

"Yes," said Larry, knowing that Kahmunrah wouldn't believe him if he had lied anyway.

"And now that my generals and I have you surrounded, will you join us?" Akhmenrah smirked as his brother and his generals' attention were focused on Larry. No one noticed as he snuck out a small opening between Napoleon and Al Capone.

"Never," snapped Larry, his eyes defiant.

"So you are still planning to stop us?" Silence came from the leader of the group. "You and what army? In case you have forgotten, I have most of the exhibits under control. Unless you have some sort of magical powers?"

Larry looked away, since he was sure the evil pharoah could read his face like an open book. He wondered if the amulet really had any other value besides taking away the side effects of keeping all three museums' exhibits alive.

"Is there?" asked Kahmunrah, looking a little wary. He noticed that Larry's eyes had unconsciously landed on Amelia. _Was there something going on between the two of them? _

Smiling evilly, he beckoned to Lancelot. "You there, in the suit of glitter! Get her!"

Larry's eyes widened. "No!" he shouted, making a move to protect Amelia.

However, Lancelot was quick, and held his sword to Amelia's neck before Larry could reach her.

"Now. Tell me about these powers of yours, or I will let this knight slit her throat," commanded Kahmnrah.

Larry's eyes met Amelia's. Although Lancelot held her tightly, Larry saw her give him a small shake of the head. She was telling him not to do it.

But Larry felt he had no choice. He opened his mouth to tell the evil pharaoh about the amulet, but then his eye caught a glint of silver in Akhmenrah's hand.

_Was that a throwing knife? _

Akhmenrah met his eye, and nodded, motioning for him to distract them so he could sneak up on his brother. Miraculously, no one else noticed the silent communication.

"Okay," said Larry. "I'll tell you about my powers." Akhmenrah and everyone in his team froze. If Kahmunrah knew about his powers, he would definitely kill the night guard. "You remember the cube of Rubik I told you about?"

"You mean the one that you tricked me into believing before you released the giant octopus?" Kahmunrah raised his eyebrows. His curiosity got the better of him, so he didn't notice everyone on Larry's side relax.

"Yeah. Only it's real," continued Larry. "And whoever can solve it will prove that they are worthy of ruling the world."

"Very well. If it exists, show it to me. Prove that it is real," said Kahmunrah, determined to prove that he was capable of solving a mere cube of Rubik. He, Lancelot, and his generals were so focused on Larry's story that they didn't notice Akhmenrah in the shadows, sneaking up behind his brother.

"Sure," nodded Larry. "It's right there. Just turn around."

Kahmunrah and his generals did so, expecting this cube of Rubik. What the pharoah saw instead was a pair of knives. His eyes traveled up the hands and arms that held those knives, up to the wielder's face.

It was his brother, his parents' favorite son. The one whom he hated so much. The one who currently owned the tablet. Akhmenrah.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for your reviews, Lovinglollipop0402, DancingKitKat, The Hopeful, keacdragon, EgyptianAngel, and Loverofallcats44! The Akhmenrah vs. Kahmunrah fight will happen in Chapter 17, so I apologize to those who thought it would happen now. Hopefully, these two chapters will make up for it.

Read and review, but no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

"You!" Kahmunrah spat out the word with hatred and disgust.

"Brother," nodded Akhmenrah, giving a small, curt nod–his only sign of acknowledgement of their relationship.

"So will this be a battle for sovereignty? Excellent," smiled Kahmunrah. "Generals, you will do battle with the Guardian of Brooklyn and his friends, while I take care of my annoying brother."

Al Capone, Napoleon, and Ivan the Terrible advanced towards the group, while Lancelot held onto Amelia. However, Lancelot didn't count on Amelia's strength. She kicked as hard as she could at his shin, forcing him to let go of her as he clutched his injured shin in pain.

Freed at last, Amelia ran to Larry. He hugged her, frantically whispering, "Are you okay?"

Amelia gave him a smile. "I'm peachy…I just feel like a dumb Dora for letting him get me. Well, at least you didn't have to tell that hoodlum about your…you-know-what."

"Gigantor! Right now, we have bigger problems, so stop cozying up with your girlfriend!" yelled Jedediah, motioning to the generals and Lancelot coming towards them.

"Right," nodded Larry, fighting the blush that spread across his face at the comment. Now was not the time to be distracted. "Here's the plan, everyone. Split into teams of two or three. We'll have to divide and conquer to take down these generals one by one."

Everyone nodded. Larry and Amelia stayed with Lancelot, while the others split up and led each general to different areas in the room.

* * *

Dexter, Jedediah, and Octavius were moving down the hall when they heard footsteps behind them. They quickly hid in a nook and saw Napoleon at the end of the corridor. The museum exhibit looked around, clearly puzzled by the disappearance of the figures he was following.

The monkey and the miniatures looked at each other. They had formed a plan quietly while Napoleon was looking for them. Now they just had to execute it.

Jedediah and Octavius stepped out into Napoleon's line of sight. The former emperor of France smirked. Finishing them off would be a piece of cake. Out loud, he said, "Kahmunrah sent me to capture _you_? You are so small that I could-"

Napoleon couldn't finish his sentence because just then, Dexter leapt at his face, his claws making small, yet stinging cuts into his face. In the background, Jedediah could be heard yelling, "That's what you get for calling _us_ short!"

Napoleon moved backwards, trying to get the monkey off his face. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that, in the process, he had stepped into a janitor's closet.

Dexter leapt off, and managed to use the janitor's keys to lock the door. For some reason, they were hidden in a potted plant, and Octavius had been lucky enough to find them.

They ignored Napoleon's banging on the door and demands for them to let him out as they made their way back to the throne room.


	16. Chapter 16

The Akhmenrah vs. Kahmunrah fight will happen in Chapter 17, so I apologize to those who thought it would happen now. Hopefully, these two chapters (16 and 17) will make up for it.

Read and review, but no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or any of their characters.

* * *

Laa and Tilly were up against Ivan the Terrible. Laa had managed to get his club back. Despite his fearsome reputation, Ivan the Terrible looked somewhat frightened at the sight of the Neanderthal with a club and an equally scary-looking female in some sort of uniform.

Shaking, the former Russian ruler turned and ran, chased by the team of two. Eventually, Tilly managed to trip him, and Laa hit him over the head with the club. Ivan was down for the count. To be safe, Tilly gagged and bound him, making sure that this time, there wasn't anything sharp near Ivan that he could use to get out of his bindings.

Teddy and Sacagawea were being pursued by Al Capone in one of the hallways out of the throne room. As a Native American, Sacagawea had many useful talents. One was her ability to track people. Another was leaving very convincing false trails.

* * *

Al Capone discovered this fact when he found some muddy footprints. He smirked, thinking that this was too easy. He followed them until the trail ended, with no way to tell where

The former mob leader looked around, confused. He didn't see any sign of the pair.

His mistake, however, was not looking up. A large tree branch hit him on the head, and he crumpled to the ground. Teddy and Sacagawea approached him, and Teddy used some twine he found in his pocket to tie and gag him.

Dusting their hands off, Teddy and Sacagawea walked back to the throne room, now hand in hand.

* * *

Larry's heart sank. There was no way they could beat Lancelot. The knight had a sword, so Amelia's hand-to-hand combat was useless, and Larry's sword was out of reach.

Larry's breath caught. _Unless…_

His mind whirred. He knew it was risky, but was it possible that he could use the amulet? Its powers were linked to the tablet, after all.

He glanced up, watching Amelia avoid another one of Lancelot's swings. He knew that she couldn't hold him off forever.

He grabbed his amulet and closed his eyes, concentrating on its powers. He didn't see the golden light come out of the amulet, but Amelia, Dexter, Jedediah, Octavius, Laa, Tilly, Teddy, and Sacagawea, who in the meantime, had all returned from their battles, did.

When Larry opened his eyes, Lancelot had stopped in mid-swing. Larry felt a pounding headache coming on. All of a sudden, it disappeared, so he shrugged, passing it off as just exhaustion. No one else noticed the disappearance of the light, since their eyes were riveted on Lancelot.

The knight appeared confused with his whereabouts. Sheathing his sword, he asked, "What just happened?"

"What do you remember?" asked Teddy.

"We were running from horses and elephants…," replied Lancelot. "But I can't remember after that. Would someone please enlighten me?"

"Maybe later," murmured Tilly. "It looks like we have a bigger problem."

Everyone followed her gaze to the two Egyptian pharaohs, who were in the midst of a battle for the throne.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for reviewing, DancingKitKat and EgyptianAngel!

Read and review, but no flames please.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Night at the Museum" movies or characters.

* * *

_"You!" Kahmunrah spat out the word with hatred and disgust._

_"Brother," nodded Akhmenrah, giving a small, curt nod–his only sign of acknowledgement to their relationship._

_"So will this be a battle for sovereignty? Excellent," smiled Kahmunrah. "Generals, you will do battle with my brother's friends, while I take care of my annoying brother."_

Akhmenrah resisted the urge to look at his friends as he heard Larry's plan. As worried as he was about them, he had to stop his brother from taking over the world.

Glancing over at said brother, his eyes widened in surprise.

Kahmunrah had just brandished a pair of knives, similar to the ones in his own hands.

"Now, brother," the evil pharoah said, staring into Akhmenrah's eyes. "We fight."

With that dramatic statement, Kahmunrah charged. Akhmenrah ducked out of the way, barely avoiding a nick to the arm. Kahmunrah regained his bearings, and started to run at Akhmenrah again, determined to meet his brother. He was like a bull and Akhmenrah was like the red cape.

As Akhmenrah skillfully dodged and ducked away from many knife swipes, his mind barely registered the fact that a few of his friends now seemed to be missing. He was more focused on thinking of a strategy that would help him defeat his brother.

One of Kahmunrah's knives was making its way toward Akhmenrah's abdomen. Snapping out of his thoughts just in time, he parried with one of his own knives. Then Akhmenrah went on the offense, making a few shallow cuts into Kahmunrah's skin. After a while, it became apparent that the evil pharoah didn't have the same healing factor his soldiers did. His wounds didn't close up as the battle continued.

Akhmenrah glanced behind his brother and saw the weapons that Kahmunrah had confiscated from his friends. His mind whirred as he thought of a battle plan that wold work.

He was able to make Kahmunrah back up far enough that he tripped. A second later, Akhmenrah's knife was at Kahmunrah's throat.

Kahmunrah smirked nervously. "Go ahead. Do it."

A trickle of sweat went down the side of Akhmenrah's face. _Could he really do this?_

"Come on. You know you've been waiting a long time for this. Do it. Kill me."

Akhmenrah was locked in an internal debate. His head was telling him to finish it, so his brother couldn't hurt anyone else. But his heart was telling him this was his brother, that he was family. Would his parents understand if he did kill him?

Akhmenrah had hesitated too long. By then, his brother had made his way up from his position on the floor. Before he could blink, _Kahmunrah's _knife was now at Akhmenrah's throat.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't do it. This is what you deserve for being a coward. And for stealing my tablet from me!" yelled Kahmunrah as he made a move to unrepentantly end his brother's life.

Akhmunrah closed his eyes, hoping that it would be quick.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you, DancingKitKat, The Hopeful, EgyptianAngel, and SUPERB, for your reviews.

Read and review, but no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Night at the Museum" movies or characters.

* * *

Larry looked up from Lancelot, who was still very curious about what had happened to him.

His heart stopped, not for the first time since the beginning of the night.

Akhmenrah had his eyes closed as Kahmunrah's knife got closer and closer to his neck.

Larry and his friends panicked silently. What should they do? If they interfered, it could startle Kahmunrah into actually killing his brother. If they didn't, Akhmenrah would be killed for sure.

Lancelot's hand twitched toward his sword in irritation. Why wouldn't his friends tell him what had happened to him?

Teddy's eyes caught the irritated motion. "That's it! Lawrence, do you remember how we were able to revive Lancelot from his trance?"

Larry's eyes snapped to his. "You mean…?" He trailed off, gesturing to his chest, where his shirt hid the amulet from plain sight.

"What does he mean?" Lancelot burst out, impatience now clashing with his irritation.

Everyone ignored him as they watched Larry take out his amulet. He closed his eyes, and they saw a golden light coming from the artifact. It surrounded Kahmunrah, stopping his knife from coming near his brother's throat.

"What…what is the meaning of this? Curse you, Guardian of Brooklyn!" He cried, frustrated that this protector's mysterious power was preventing him from ending his brother's life, once and for all.

Those turned out to be the last words that would ever come out of his mouth. He had become a wax statue once again.

Larry opened his eyes. As the dizziness wore off, he felt drained, although, for some reason, he also felt somewhat more connected to the amulet.

Amelia eyed him with concern. If possible, the night guard looked even more exhausted than before. She opened her mouth to ask him if he was okay, but he waved the question away. He was more worried about Akhmenrah.

He didn't need to worry. The good pharaoh had long since recovered, and was now on his feet, staring at his brother with a wistful look on his face.

"I was hoping we could resolve our differences, but I suppose some people cannot be saved," Akhmenrah sighed. He turned to Larry. "Thank you for saving me."

Larry smiled. "You're welcome. Now what do we do with him?"

"I suppose we'll have to seal him in the underworld again. But I believe we can make it more permanent," said Akhmenrah, nodding at the amulet.

Larry nodded, deciding not to let his fatigue and dizziness show. The faster he got it done, the better, he decided.

Akhmenrah and Teddy dragged Kahmunrah into the entrance into the underworld and closed the door. Then Larry closed his eyes and concentrated one more time.

A golden light shined from the crack between the door and the museum floor, then it was gone. All of the museum exhibits who had been brainwashed snapped out of their trances. A few of the members of the group opened the barricaded doors, letting the confused characters out.

Larry didn't see any of that, however. After that last power surge to seal Kahmunrah into the underworld, he was completely drained out of energy. He swayed, and fell to the ground, unconscious and oblivious to the worry of his friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for your reviews, DancingKitKat, The Hopeful, and EgyptianAngel!

Read and review, but no flames, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Night at the Museum" movies or their characters.

* * *

Between the stabs of pain ricocheting in his skull, Larry felt a sense of déjà vu. Hadn't he been through this before?

Only this time, it was a female sounding voice that was shaking him, asking him to wake up. Well, more like _commanding_ him to wake up.

"Come on, Mr. Daley! Wake up! Don't be such a killjoy and ruin this whole adventure for us by dying!"

Larry obeyed. He was glad that there wasn't a bright light shining in his eyes this time around. He sat up and blinked.

As his eyes focused, he saw that he was in one of the seats (surrounded by his friends) on Amelia's plane. Looking out the window, he saw that he was at the British museum.

"My liege. Are you alright?" inquired Octavius.

"Yeah. What happened?" Larry asked, as the last of his headache disappeared.

"We do not know. Perhaps my parents will be able to tell us," replied Akhmenrah. He and Teddy helped Larry up, and the group headed into to the British museum.

* * *

As they reached the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, Shepseheret, Akhmenrah's mother, ran up to him. "My son! You have come back safely."

"Mother," greeted Ahkmenrah.

Before he could say more, Merenkahre had joined them. "And what about Kahmunrah?"

Akhmenrah was uneasy about answering, since the evil pharaoh was still his parents' son.

Larry saw this and stepped in. "He won't be taking over the world anymore," he said, deliberately leaving the impression that Kahmunrah had agreed to stop his plans willingly.

"That's wonderful," Shepseheret smiled. Behind her, Merenkahre nodded at him, showing that he knew what he was leaving out.

"And thank you, Merenkahre. Your advice helped me out at the end. But why did I pass out after using my new powers?" continued Larry.

Merenkahre replied, "What is that saying? With great power comes great responsibility? You have to be careful not to overexert your powers, or they will take a toll on you."

"Oh," mouthed Larry.

Teddy looked at Akhmenrah. "So I suppose this is where we part ways?" The pharaoh nodded.

"You'd better come visit," said Jedediah, glaring at the young pharaoh until he promised. Akhmenrah would definitely keep his promise, since he knew Amelia would be fine with flying her plane to and from Europe and America.

Tilly looked at Laa sadly. She knew she would have to say goodbye again, at least until Amelia could bring her over with Akhmenrah sometime in the future.

"I'll miss you most of all," she said, her hand encompassed by Laa's big one.

Laa grunted in agreement. Then, he did something that surprised everyone (and weirded Larry out). He slobbily kissed every inch of her face.

As he did so, Lancelot stopped in front of Larry, who was glad for the distraction. "Even though I know it wasn't my fault, I am still sorry about attacking you." The others had filled him in on what happened on the plane ride.

"It's okay," said Larry. "You were under a spell."

The knight nodded, solemn for once, and dragged Tilly away, since she had frozen in surprise at Laa's display of affection.

Everyone else said their goodbyes to Akhmenrah, and they boarded the plane to head back to New York.

* * *

After the plane touched down, the museum exhibits went ahead of Larry, glad to be home. Larry helped Amelia out of the cockpit so that they could talk for a few minutes.

Amelia smiled at him. "I'm glad that your noggin is okay, even with that goose egg."

"Thanks," he smiled back at her. "Will you be able to get back to D.C. by sunrise?"

"Posi-lute-ly. If I could fly across the Atlantic in seven hours, I'm sure I could make it back to D.C. in time. I like a challenge," she smirked.

Giving up on small talk, he grabbed her hand. "I realize this is probably long overdue, but do you…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She grinned. "Of course, you sap." She planted a kiss on him, and the two figures stayed in that position under the moonlight for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

And that's the end! So, what did you think of this story?

Thanks to all of my readers, followers, and reviewers (especially DancingKitKat, keacdragon, and EgyptianAngel for doing it the most)! This story had attracted the most reviews (57) out of all of my stories, so far. And about 7000 views, too!


End file.
